canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Elliot
: Elliot or often called as 'Elli' is part of 21st division of Villain. He is easily distinguished by a weird haircurl on top of his head, his closed eyes and his forever-smiling face. Appearance Elliot is relatively tall; standing at 181 cm (minus his haircurl; 187 cm with haircurl). His brown hair is usually messy, with his signature haircurl sticking up. His eyes are usually unseen because he kept it closed, but they are emerald green in color. He is always seen with a smile on his face. His choice of wardrobe is usually, but not limited to, green turtle-neck, topped with orange jacket and gray coat, along with black jeans and white sneakers. He always wear layered clothes (usually three layers). His image color is gray and green. Personality Easy-going, full of smile, gentle at heart, and also very receptive of his surroundings. He was often mistaken for a Hero because of his personality. His kind nature made lots of people either like him or take advantage of him (without him knowing). Not to mention that he always wear a smile on his face, making him look harmless (even though he is entirely capable of showing emotions other than positive ones, but in regards to his personality, he shows MOSTLY the positive emotions). He cares about his surroundings a lot and seem to show affection for things/people he likes, doting at his friends and lover whenever he had the chance to. He must make living for himself ever since he was little, thus made him very calculative about money. He was very strict about money incomes and outcomes; brodering on parsimonious. Sometimes, he ridicolously attempted at recycling something or doing stuffs for the sake of saving money. Currently, he mantained many part-time jobs with/for other characters since he joined CR. Most notable ones being a chef in Hibiki's cafe and a model in Vex's "Snake Lair" boutique. Elliot also has a bit of yandere side in him, only activated when he was dead drunk. When in this mode, he became a sadists and always look down on people. A 180 degree opposite from his usual personality. He would forget everything after he wasn't drunk anymore. He already went through several mishaps caused by this side of him. This mode is for comical/entertainment purpose only. History Generally, Elliot had had lead a harsh and rough life, as he needed to feed and fend for himself ever since he was young, without knowing much about his past. Though after joining Canvas Ranger and made lots of new friends, his life had became noticeably easier and happier. Not much of Elliot's past is known because he suffered amnesia when he was ten. His earliest memory was that of hospital's white ceiling and the pain of burnt wounds. Investigation showed that he was a victim from a fire, and that was it. No more information, as if everything was sealed away. Struggling with trauma in his childhood, Elliot was not an easy child to befriend with. Not to mention his weird ability of manipulating people's emotions through eye contact. This made other kids in the orphanage put distance away from him. Only Osteon who was brave enough to befriend him. This little friendship meant so much for Elli and it boosted his recovery. Later on, he met with young Meisaroh and both formed another bond of friendship. The relationship he had with Meisaroh was the one who mostly shaped his current kind and caring personality. Unadopted for the rest of his time in the orphanage, Elliot decided to live on his own when he was in junior high. He juggled many jobs since then. Most of them were part-times since he didn't have any specific skills. The one he had the most is passion. He had passion for programming and alikes, dreaming to be an inventor/programmer since he was a litle kid (when he was a child he often played with robot toys available in the orphanage, it fasctinated him to no end and it sparked his interest in programming). At first, he had zero ability in programming, not to mention he had no means to get proper education, but thanks to Luc who took Elli under his wing and became his teacher, he was now adapt at hacking and modding. He also took his interest up by trying to make robots and A.Is. Though by some reason, all of his creation, even though they were remarkably adapt creations, had one fatal discrepancy who could downgrade the creation entirely (e.g: his first pet robot Marmar, though a valuable information resource and possessing advanced A.I and stealth ability, for some reason it could only talk in crude and bad language, pissing off people around him). As a Ranger Elliot did not have any particular reason to join Canvas Ranger Villain side. Mao was the one who saw his potential as a Canvas user and brought him as one of the rangers (after bribing Elliot with some money). Elliot accepted it without knowing much about what Canvas Ranger was, thus explaining his membership in Villain side despite having an anti-villain nature. As he met fellow rangers and continued his life as a member of Canvas Ranger and became witness of various wars, he found new reason for him to stay at the Villain faction. He wanted to protect the bonds he never had with his friends, and thus he chose to stay. Another reason he gained through watching the wars take place was that he felt that the 'correct' way to clean the corrupted world was to 'reset' it. Thus eliminating 'art' and 'inspiration' because those were cores, and then starting all over again with a 'blank state' (kind of like John Locke's concept of "Tabula Rasa" and currently Elliot is in the process of cleaning the 'canvas' so it may give ways to new ideas and alikes). Elliot was in re-generation for a while (around 9 months) before he joined the 21st Division of Villain along with Kagami, Senzen, Tony, and Argentine. As the oldest member in the division, Elli took the role of 'big brother' and always watches over his division mates. His house was currently the mainbase for the 21st division. Due to the all-boys members of his division, his house was often a wreck due to the boys' messy tendency. Ability His main ability was manipulating emotions. People who made eye contact with him would be instantly affected by this ability. As a villain, he spread artblock through this method. He would amplify someone's negative emotions tenfolds, infecting him/her with artblock. He still didn't know how to control this ability of his so he usually didn't let his eyes be seen to prevent unwanted effects. He could manipulate six universal emotions known: anger, sadness, fear, disgust, happiness, and surprise. When he was in his henshin form, he could manipulate eight of them. His manipulation could range from mild to severe. His manipulations also extended to physical reactions often associated with the emotions manipulated (crying with sadness, paralysis with fear, etc), the physical reaction is also ranged from mild to severe. The ability of his, though valuable, had several weakness. To manipulate someone's emotion, he needs direct eye contact with target (useless when target is wearing glassess or contacts), he also needs to be in target's visual range, and the last one, his ability only works if the opponent could actually feel and proccess emotions (He couldn't manipulate if his oponent were robots, since robot doesn't have emotions, but AIs are different stories). His secondary ability is a form of martial-arts using his feet. Those feet, trained unconsciously by his odd-jobs, held a tremendous destructive power. He didn't have a fixed style of fighting but he excels heavily on speed and offense. Another ability of his he didn't use in battles is programming. Canvas Activation Elliot's ahoge/haircurl was usually his weakness, because somehow half of his 'soul' (power, etc) was stored there (that was why he fainted if his ahoge was detached from him). Activating his canvas means redistributing the power condensed there. Generally, all of Elliot's forms were weak in defense, with speed and attack power as their main features. His Canvas Activation had three phases. The first phase was called Archetype (first use in Pioneer E War). In this form his powers and speed doubled from his non-activation form. His weapon was a giant spear. This spear did not inflict physical damage, rather, it sapped away happiness and other positive emotions when used. The taken emotions then could be used as power-ups for Elliot. The second phase was called Mandala (currently locked). In this form, he gained some status upgrade. The spear also gained ability to inflict physical damage when used. his form drained Elliot's strength more than his first phase, resulting in severe tiredness after usage. The third phase, his berserk form, was called Psyche (currently locked). In this form, all status gained maximum upgrade, resulting in immense power and destructive abilities. He merged with the spear, and created a barrier consisting of negative emotions around himself. People who stepped into his zone would be affected and their positive emotions would be taken away instantly, resulting in despair for Elliot's victim. Because his Canvas took over himself when he is in this mode, Elliot's ratio and emotions were locked away, resulting in a very destructive personality. Up until now, this form was never used because it could endanger Elliot's life. Relationships These are some relationship Elli had with other rangers who made impact in his life. *Elliot is Verbe's older brother, but his amnesia banned him from recognizing her. *Argentine's housemate. Elli took the role of Argie's caretaker. *Raike's lover. Though their relationship is rocky, Elliot is clearly devoted. *He has ambigouous relationship with Daiya. He was her senior back in senior high, and they were close friends since they reuinted in Canvas Ranger. But it seemed that there was more than meets the eyes. *Partner-in-crime with Kagami. Though it could be said that Kagami was the one who dragged Elli around to do crimes. *Mao is the one who 'scouted' him and made him a ranger. They are close friends. *Osteon is his first love. *Riza's business partner. They have their own team called F.A.D.E. Do not mind the cool name. It is actually an odd-job service. *Evil dubbed Elliot one of his harem and often makes a move to him. He was the one who gave Elliot the house he currently reside in. Trivia *His ahoge (haircurl) is actually one of his erogenous zone, that is why not all people could touch it. *His ahoge was also his lethal weakness. Cut it and Elliot would crumple at your feet as if he was dead. Luckily, his ahoge (and only his ahoge) has quick regeneration ability. *He is very adapt at housekeeping. Cooking is one of his best ability. *He is not a picky eater, but his favorite food is apple pie. *He has phobia of fire. *Elliot's character is based on several psychology concepts and theories. In terms of personality. He is based off Rogerian's humanistic theory. In terms of ability, he is based off neuropsychology and several theories of human emotions. References * http://hirappon.deviantart.com (main gallery) Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain Category:Team E